Ha Ji Won
Perfil thumb|250px|Ha Ji Won *'Nombre:'하지원 / Ha Ji Won * Nombre real: 전해림 / Jeon Hae Rim * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante, Escritora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia: '''Dos hermanas y un hermano menor/Actor (Jun Tae Soo) Dramas *The Time I Loved You, 7000 Days (SBS, 2015) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013/2014) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS, 2006) *Fashion 70's (SBS/2005, cameo) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Days in the Sun (KBS, 2002) *Life Is Beautiful (KBS, 2001) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *School (KBS1, 1999) *Tears of the Dragon (KBS1, 1996) Programas de TV *Go Go with Sister(On Style, 2015) Temas para Programas de TV *''You’re Joy (feat Jung Hee Chul) tema para Go Go with Sister (2015) Películas *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *The Huntresses (2014) *As One (2012) *Sector 7 (2011) *Closer to Heaven / My Love by My Side (2009) * Haeundae / Tidal Wave (2009) * Fool/BA:BO (2008) * His Last Gift (2008, cameo) * Sex is Zero 2 (2007, cameo) * Miracle on 1st Street(2007) * My Lovely Week/All For Love (2005, cameo) * Duelist (2005) * Daddy Long Legs (2005) * Love So Divine (2004) * 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) * Reversal of Fortune (2003) * Sex is Zero (2002) * Phone (2002) * Nightmare (2000) (2000) * Ditto (2000) * Truth Game (2000) Anuncios *Beer Cass Light *A Cafe La *Asics Korea junto a Lee Jong Suk Videos Musicales *Rain - Love Story (2008) *Lee Soo Young - Flower (2005) *Luey - Tears (2001) *KCM - Black And White Photos *Wax- OPPA (2000) *Wax - Mother's Diary (2000) Discografía Mini Album Digital Single Reconocimientos *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: '''Daesang / Gran Premio ) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: Actriz Más Popular *'''2013 MBC Drama Awards: Actriz del Año *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Excelencia - Actriz (Drama Especial) * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Popularidad - Drama * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Netizen Popularidad * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja junto a Hyun Bin * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Estrella Top Ten * 2007 32nd Golden Chest International TV Festival: Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi * 2007 34th Korean Broadcasting Awards: Mejor actriz Hwang Jin Yi * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Gran premio Hwang Jin Yi * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Mejor pareja con Jang Geun Suk * 2006 KBS Performance Awards: Premio concedido por los internautas * 2004 40th BaekSang Awards: Mejor actriz What Happened in Bali * 2000 Blue Dragon Awards: Mejor actriz secundaria Ditto * 2000 Grand Bell Award: Mejor nueva actriz Truth Game Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Dan Gook. *'Aficiones:' Hapkido (arte marcial), nadar, danza de jazz y jangu chum (danza tradicional). *Audicionó alrededor de 100 veces antes de convertirse en actriz. *El 2 de noviembre lanzó un libro de ensayo, donando los derechos ganados en el Hospital Severance. El libro trata de cómo ella fue capaz de convertirse en una actriz y los detalles de las acciones de su niñez. *Fue nombrada la "hermana mayor" de la Nación, junto con la actriz Kim Hye Soo. Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe *Página Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Oficial Facebook * Weibo Oficial Galería Ha_Ji_Won.jpg Ha Ji Won2.jpg Ha Ji Won3.jpg Ha Ji Won4.jpg Ha Ji Won6.jpg Ha Ji Won11.jpg Ha Ji Won12.jpg Ha Ji Won13.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante